narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tessuhai Tsuyo
|alignment=Chaotic Neutral |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |birthdate=August 10 |height-part1=181 cm |weight-part1= 63 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=S-rank, Sensor |occupations= |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Wood Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |unique traits= Highly resistant to flames, Extremely powerful flames, One handed Kata, Sensor, Dark Chakra |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Release |Kekkei Tota= Dust Release |ninja registration=118343 |academy age=9 |chunin age=14 |uchiha=4 |senju=4 |rinnegans=6 |Eight Gates=2 |shippuden=No|top = |affiliationss = Iwagakure |clan = Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |origins = Kumogakure |residences = Iwagakure |locations= Iwagakure |mentalstatus= Normal |physicalstatus= Normal |weapons = Kusanagi no Tsurugi Chakra Receiver, Chakra Disruption Blades, Explosive Tags, Kunai, Shuriken, Wire, Scrolls |earth release= Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique |fire release= Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, |lightning release= Lightning Release: Blade Technique, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, |water release= Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, |wind release= Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains |wood release= Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique |eternal mangekyou sharingan= Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames Susanoo, Sword of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, |rinnegan= Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rain of Black Death Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Soul Removal, Tengai Shinsei, |sharingan =Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, |general = Amplification Summoning Technique, Body Flame Technique, Body Revive Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Summoning Technique, Flight Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal }} ---- is the . He was born to the and clans though remaining at heart, which is why he changed his life away from . He is a shinobi that walks his own path. Appearance physically stands at six foot three inches, his eyes naturally emerald green with fair skin and black hair. Upon his right shoulder and chest are scars, both attained in a mission to Otogakure where he was wounded. The one on the shoulder is from the removal of his arm, while the one on his chest is diagonal from a slash to his chest from a katana. The man wears a white, and brown trimmed Tsuchikage robe over his own purple, and black clan robe donned with the clan crest on his back and crest on his right shoulder. Dark blue pants, and shinobi sandals under him, the uniform is topped off with the Tsuchikage hat and Iwagakure forehead protector under it. Background The fall of the was born in the Land of Fire, not necessarily in the village capital of Konoha, but in a smaller unmarked village as a little farmer. He wasn’t very social until the age of 5 when he actually began to work with his mother and father to deliver crops to and from Konohagakure. This normal life went on until the age of seven, when one day, and his family found themselves ambushed by rouge ninja. lost his parents at the age of seven. While this normally would send some into a reclusive state, it made take up ninjutsu, inspiring him. He joined the Konoha academy soon after, and did what was previously stated. He attended classes, and grew into a fine young ninja, graduating at the age of 9. This was what he had worked so hard for. He had finally become a genin. It was then when he was teamed up with Minakura, a close friend who shared with him a bond he’d never let go of. She was like a sister, and the only family he had at that age, though not sharing blood. He would find himself to live the happy life, until things changed when he unlocked the sharingan ability granted to him by blood. He was unaware of this as his bloodline was always a mystery to him. Years later, was promoted to chūnin level with most of his generation of ninja. He was fourteen when this happened. This was when his life flipped upside down. During a B-rank mission assigned to him and his cell he and his squad were ambushed by A-rank ninja. and his squad held their ground until was heaved off of a cliff by an enemy jutsu to a long fall that would surely have killed even the strongest man, losing his leaf forehead protector in the process. All seem lost for the Konoha ninja, as they had lost a comrade and failed the mission. For however, it was just the beginning. The Rises… awoke in the bed of another, critically injured. He was in a small shack, afflicted with multiple bone fractures, cuts and bruises. To make the situation worse, he could not remember anything about himself. All that he had gone through had been forgotten, save for his memory of his squad and the mission that caused his fall. He soon learned that he was in the care of a retired ninja, now a Sennin of the forest. It was under this man’s intense care that lived through the fall that would have killed most. could not even talk for the first few days of being bed ridden. His mind wracked with thoughts however. The main question on his brain being: What happened to my squad? These happened to be the first words he uttered to the Sennin. The Sennin simply told him that they died. This caused ’s world to be shattered once again. This event, the loss of his old friend Minakura, awakened his Mangekyou sharingan. underwent care silently for a full month before he made a full recovery. He didn’t know what to do at this point, so he went to travel. Along these travels, he found much to help guide him along. The first thing he did at this point was read into his heritage. It was then that he found the secret of the . Finding that the path to unleashing these wondrous powers required bloodshed amongst his own family, refused to partake. He refused to be a part of the heritage if it meant betraying one’s own kin. This was when he created his own name, to show his rebellious nature to his own blood. That name was . The is born walked his own path that day. He went into the old temple as one with the blood, and came out the heretic to his own name. From that point, he accepted being a heretic. The moment he walked out of that temple, he felt free. He was no longer bound to the world by his bloodline. Just as a phoenix, he was reborn and alive again. This time, when he traveled, it wasn’t to find his purpose in life, but to fulfill himself, and be the best he could be. Fifteen years old and felt the freedom no shinobi could ever feel had they devoted their lives to the villages they killed for. On the same day, the boy encountered a newly hatched bird within a nest of ashes. This sight was an anomaly for and so, not being able to help himself, he picked the bird up. It was small, red and radiated warmth even to the touch. This baby however wasn’t alone, as soon found out. There was another bird. This bird stood over , towering above him. Majestic was an understatement. was face to face with a legendary beast and though his heart skipped many beats in his chest, he was not afraid, but purely mystified by the deadly creature before him. It was as If he were under a spell. The blazes that coated this beast’s visage flared as it spoke to him, asking him to show if his flames were worthy enough to behold the flames of the phoenix. , only able to conjure his old clan’s fires, had done just that, showing the phoenix the very flames that it wanted. The phoenix, impressed by a mere human’s flames had displayed its own flames, a ceremonious ritual of brotherhood in the phoenix culture. With this, the phoenix took to train in the art of the flame, giving him the ability to call upon the firebirds at any time, though with the training that would take place for the years to come, he would be able to do more than that. He would become the phoenix sage. Phoenix Rising spent years training with the phoenix, from the age of fifteen until the age of nineteen. This allowed him to advance his katon ninjutsu much farther than it was before. The sheer heat and power behind his flames were much more than even normal fire could match. His body’s flames were far past the mastery level as it was his only element affinity at this point in his life. It retained the ability to turn steel white hot within moments. His body became more resistant to normal heat as well. So resistant that he is able to touch his phoenixes without burning alive. This is due to the heat resistance building up over the years. His body could stand any heat up until magma-like heat. Once at magma levels, he would take damage like normal. With this heat resistance, he was able to perform collaboration ninjutsu with the phoenix when he trained ever so diligently. unfortunately could not grasp the sage arts of the Phoenix. While he had the ability to conjure flames as hot as magma, he did not have the physical aptitude for the sage arts. And thus, the training was halted. got the closest to becoming the one to perform sage mode of the phoenix but could not do it, but was still given the name Phoenix Sage for the abilities granted to him from four years of training. Now, travels about, with no one to call special, and nowhere to call home. He is simply a wanderer, trekking across the lands in search of truths, wisdom, and peace. It however seems that wherever he goes, there is no peace to be found. Eventually, in the years to come, implanted the eyes of another that had died. The 's name was Tetsuo's. This advanced his ocular prowess to its extreme as it became the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Uzumaki Endeavors , having been a good friends with the leader of the Uzumaki clan, was asked to join their cause and aid them. , being of that friendly sort couldn't refuse the request from one of his friends, and so he joined them, initially feeling out of place because of his lack of Uzumaki blood. Soon, this little detail didn't affect him as he went on to aid Keito, and Athos into remaking Uzushiogakure, becoming one of the founding fathers for the new Uzushiogakure. , some time after implanting the eyes of Shūn into his sockets found that he was able to unleash the power of the Rinnegan. This made no sense to him, as the Rikudou Sennin had the Rinnegan but only with the power of the and combined, his own children being proof of this. Delving back into his family, found that he held blood inside of him through some natural means. Otogakure no Satō found himself on the road to life again when he wound up in Otogakure no Sato, the very same village where he retrieved his brother, Riku's body. He was met by Hazama, and some guards, and raised to chuunin rank almost instantly due to being a jounin of Kumogakure. With this, he was assigned a mission to go to Sunagakure. On his way, he was attacked by an assailant. Caught off guard by the exhaustion of traversing the desert in the relentless sun, he found himself severed from his right arm. In a fury, burned the assassin alive with Amaterasu. Going back to Otogakure, he stopped and received medical treatment from Luka. The arm wasn't replaced but Luka's skill allowed him to brush off infection as he ventured to Otogakure. It was here where 's arm was modified with an air tube capable of firing compressed air and sound at his foes. With his modified arm, underwent surgery and got the arm re-attached to his shoulder. He was then promoted to Jounin and underwent a trial to join the Sound Five, an elite squad of ninja that had fallen from grace as time went on. After fighting and defeating Genesis, his new ally, became head of the Sound five, though only consisting of two people. He now aspires to bring the Sound Five back to its former glory as the head of the squad. This Goal was soon cut short as he wound up going to Iwagakure. During a mission to the border of Hoshigakure, and Otogakure, had a hunch to go to check on Bocchiere, Oto's ally. Abandoning the mission, and Hazama traveled to Iwagakure. Upon reaching the broken village, he found Bocchiere's comatose body. Figuring him to be as good as dead, he simply absorbed all of Bocchiere's knowledge through the human path of the Rinnegan. With this, he took over as Tsuchikage, his aim now to rebuild the fallen village to one of its former caliber. Iwagakure no Sato Being Tsuchikage in the beginning was not so easy. had to deal with people first accepting him in the office, though this was dealt with rather easily as there was not much of Iwagakure left at all after the Godaime's reign. This phase of the introductions consisted mainly of bringing people back into the village and committing repairs to the village with the help of the ninja within. During this time, met with plenty of diplomats, including Koji of Kumogakure, Asadi, Anika and Zojin of Sunagakure, and soon, though under less favorable circumstances, the three sannin of Konohagakure. After the initial month of being Tsuchikage, 's reign was a smooth one. The man got together with his villagers and managed to bring in a decent amount of ninja, as well as a full village's worth of civilians. This was when began to pull strings with the Uzumaki clan leader that replaced Keito; Raikon Shinko, son of 's sworn brother, and former Uzumaki leader Raikon Athos who passed some time prior to being Kage. Working with Shinko, and the prophet of the Uzumaki clan Yujo, formed an island in the sky to serve as Uzushiogakure, establishing a village in the sky, hidden above the clouds of Iwagakure, and effectively merging the sky city with Iwagakure. It was a bit of time after this when found his village striving as before, well populated and healthy. Little time was allowed to pass when Iwagakure was met with its first attack under Konoha's name. The three Sannin had came to assault the village, though with the Stone village's will of stone, the damage was effectively minimized to a few buildings instead of the entire village being destroyed once more. This Skirmish ended with speaking with Uetto, the apparent leader of the three sannin. Simply to get them away from the village, and avoiding anymore conflict, complied with Uetto's request and gave them Bocchiere's eye containing the scrolls that the Godaime Tsuchikage managed to take in the past, ending the attack early whilst befriending Nathan and Uetto as well. Kusagakure no Sato managed to come upon this little village during his time as kage. He had been introduced through a friend and in the end made many friends out of this village despite aiding in killing the former Kusakage Sabumaru who had forced himself upon the throne. However, due to a darker patch of information being stumbled upon, turned his blade upon Otogakure and with the help of Nathan and Yujo, he managed to capture his own brother figure Hazama, bringing him to Kusagakure for sentencing by the new Kusakage. This ended horribly, causing the death of two ninja at the hands of Hazama. However, carries the burden of responsibility for them as he believes that he was responsible for their deaths by bringing Hazama to them in the first place. It was then that he took action, and replaced Hazama's Jiongu threads with muscles and bones from the body of his Deva path prior to repairing the path with Naraka path abilities. He also unsealed the Hachibi from the Otokage and sealed it within himself, becoming the new Jinchuuriki of the tailed beast, sealing it with the eight trigrams sealing formula. Personality was gifted with warmth and empathy from his upbringing and travels. Wherever he went on his journey, he would make it a point to help someone before leaving a town.He may be of a shinobi breed, but he feels more at home with the low class, or middle class citizen. He also retains somewhat of a silly persona, not afraid to joke around with anyone. Though he knows the world for what it is, he has never bothered to indulge in it, thus making it seem that he is innocent. Abilities was born an underdog ninja, capable of only one chakra affinity:Katon. Being an , he has shown quite the proficiency with fire style which is quite common amongst those of the infamous clan though with his phoenix training he has advanced his Katon prowess far past the mastery limit. His chakra is also more potent than most people's due to the blood, and even more strengthened by his roots. The within him strengthened his already enhanced body by a magnitude, increasing his lifespan in the process. His taijutsu, enhanced by multiple magnitudes with the training in the lotus, has received a large buff. Toning his body to peak heights, the is able to unleash the full potential of his body with the fabled Hachimon Tonko. With these boons, can surpass even those of incredible skill and speed easily. Normally, people who use the gates are to suffer from the side effects of the lotus gates, meaning inability to move, however with the power of the body revival technique, these effects are completely negated, allowing for full usage, up to the seventh gate without side effects. Upon releasing the eighth gate, would fall to torn muscles and temporary paralysis of the body though that is a minor cost for him considering the full price of the eighth gate is death. Sharingan, Eyes of the Utilizing the Mangekyō sharingan he has unlocked over time, he has awakened a multitude of abilities to utilize at his discretion. The first of which stems from his expertise over katon ninjutsu. The well known ability called Amaterasu. This allows him to spawn black flames that are quite inextinguishable via normal means. With the second ability, he is able to make those around him bend to his will via eye contact utilizin g the technique known as Tsukuyomi. By combining both of these together, he is able to conjure up the ethereal being known as Susanoo on a whim, able to utilize this being with prowess of a true . EMS from Tetsuo. Mokuton, Style of Hashirama , retaining the blood of Hashirama , has an incredible physical energy. His chakra can be converted into a source of life as well. This allows him to utilize wood style as well, being able to produce trees and jutsu related to such anywhere he chooses. has also unraveled the secrets behind the life giving properties of chakra, able to harness the chakra and its properties to be able to heal himself and others similar to how Hashirama was able to do. However, currently he cannot do this without hand seals like the legendary was famed for being able to do. However, he,utilizing this power, and extensive training is able to unleash the power of the body revival technique, a technique of cataclysmic power. However, it is a weaker form due to the formulas and such being diluted through time. Rinnegan, Power of the Sage With his rinnegan eye recently evolved from his sharingan, is currently able to utilize all basic elements in battle as well as the elements of gravity to his disposal. His Rinnegan doujutsu also allows him access to each of the other path abilities that it grants. Asura granting him the ability to morph his body into many other tools, human path allowing him to read the knowledge of others by merely placing his hand upon their heads, Naraka allowing him to utilize the outer path and summoning the king of hell if he wanted, Preta which allows him to absorb chakra, and Animal which allows him to summon a multitude of animals to his aid as well as summoning other paths if he were to utilize them. has six paths to date, all of which have one sharingan implanted into the left eye, attained from the very bodies they were used to make: The one he utilizes as the human path(人間道, Ningendō), is the body of the one known as Vale, a man Shun killed long ago via a kamui to the heart. He kept the body and simply obtained it with Shun. This path has one sharingan from Vale when alive. The second body is the one known as Riku, 's own brother. This path serves to be his Preta path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), retaining rather high levels of strength, easily able to hold a normal human high in the air with only one hand. He is also able to break bones with a single punch. This has one sharingan from Riku when alive. The third is the body of Tetsuo, acquired through Riku's pocket dimension. This path is 's own Asura path(修羅道, Shuradō), also retaining high strength, higher than that of Riku himself. sharingan from Tetsuo when alive. 's fourth path is known as Amatsu. This man is 's former cousin before he passed away, now takes him into battle as the Naraka path (地獄道, Jigokudō). Sharingan from Amatsu when alive. Amatsu's sister, Aiyana, another of 's cousins fell within Iwagakure. managed to get the body and convert it into his animal path(畜生道, Chikushōdō). Sharingan from when Aiyana was alive. Finally, his sixth path, the Deva path(天道, Tendō) is the former Godaime Tsuchikage, Bocchiere. While used edo tensei to revive him, he didn't want the body going to waste. Sharingan from when Bocchiere was alive. Juinjutsu and Fuinjutsu , during his many travels has studied intensely on his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He however has not kept himself in the dark on the sealing ninjutsu in the world. Utilizing paper seals, he's found himself able to train into adept levels of fuinjutsu which has led him into utilizing jutsus sealed into scrolls with ease, this causing him to carry 5 scrolls into battle, each containing a different element type. Due to his training in fuinjutsu, he has found himself easily being able to seal chakra or movement with tags. His recent training in the Uzumaki clan allows him the ability to utilize the fuinjutsu with a higher prowess. Soon after, Bocchiere of Iwagakure granted the ability to learn the Hiraishin technique as returned to the country, allowing to manipulate space and time to teleport to anywhere or anything marked with the technique formula. Learning this technique re-sparked 's interest in fuinjutsu, and after training with hiraishin, learned the Space-Time Barrier ninjutsu. Juinjutsu is what learned after learning fuinjutsu and advancing in it. He does indeed carry the Curse mark of Heaven implanted by Trev, but he is able to apply them to others in a basic way with the touch of his palm. This application is similar to how the Yondaime hokage applies the hiraishin seal, in which a mark appears on the target's exterior. The main curse mark that applies, is the one formerly used by Danzo, in which it paralyzes the enemy completely on 's command. One could escape by surging a load of chakra similar to Susano'o levels, but otherwise, they remain frozen until feels otherwise. Dark Chakra recently had the Reibi sealed inside of himself. is unable to gather its chakra like biju and jinchuuriki but instead this grants him access to Dark chakra, or more specifically it allows him to "exchange" his chakra for dark chakra by making a deal with the Reibi. This allows him to access the full effects of the Body revival technique as well as empowering his techniques. However, he must focus his body before being able to use these effects. Miscellaneous He has completed 90 missions in total: 20 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 1 S-rank.